


Rights of Men

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 16 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://lunafish.livejournal.com/profile">lunafish</a>'s prompt of <i>Remus/Kingsley: ministry, trouble, yesterday</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rights of Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunafish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunafish/gifts).



> Written on 16 April 2012 in response to [lunafish](http://lunafish.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Remus/Kingsley: ministry, trouble, yesterday_.

"—that will end with the passage of the Werewolf Rights and Responsibilities Act," Kingsley finished, looking over his specs at Remus. "What do you think?"

"It's tighter than the draft you read me yesterday."

"But?"

"You're looking for trouble, having me by your side during the speech."

"You belong there, Remus. You're the liaison between the Ministry and the werewolf activists." Kingsley rose from his desk and moved to stand in front of it, offering Remus his hand. "And my partner."

"What happened to discretion, Kingsley?"

"Sod discretion. Sometimes, people take it as shame, and I'm not ashamed of you."


End file.
